rjs_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200214-history
RJ'S TAR 2: Play Your Cards Right
RJ's The Amazing Race 2: Play Your Cards Right 'is the second season of RJ's The Amazing Race Generation 2, but the twentieth instalment of the RJ's The Amazing Race franchise. The season premiered on June 1, 2017. It features 16 teams of 1 in a race around the world for the title of Amazing Race: Play Your Cards Right Champion! The winner of The Amazing Race: Play Your Cards Right was Jacob. __TOC__ Production ''The Amazing Race 2: Play Your Cards Right began on June 1, 2017 with hosts Ryan (Ryan_Jambe) and Eric (EM002) at Discovery Park in Seattle, Washington. The final result was revealed on July 29, 2017 The cast includes returning players from Generation 1, but most of them are new to Generation 2. Racers who have past experience include; Alan, Anthony, Brogs, Ethan, Jacob, Jonah, and Timster. Racing for their first time; Chase, CJ, Dylan, Jerry, Nick N, Nick S, and Noob. Additionally, this season featured first time visits to Nicaragua, Serbia, Gambia, Zambia, Papua New Guinea, and Mongolia. The rest of the countries have been visited at least once during Generation 1. We love twists, so this season saw a "Play Your Cards Right" twist, which utilised playings cards known as "Power Cards" that were advantages. Each racer was given up to two cards or one depending on their placement at the starting line challenge. These cards include; * '''Award Cards - Gives you or another racer that they played it on 15-minute time credit. * Penalty Cards - Gives you or another racer that they played it on a 15-minute penalty. * Fast Forward Cards - Gives you or another racer a Fast Forward challenge, which once completed, allows the racer to skip all remaining tasks and head to the Pit Stop. * U-Turn Cards - Give you or another racer a U-Turn meaning that they would have to complete both sides of the Detour. * Skip Cards - Allows you or another racer to Skip one challenge - similar to the Express Pass. * Freeze Cards - Allows you or another racer to "Freeze" their time for 5 minutes during a Route Info puzzle clue. * First Class Cards - Allows you or another racer to automatically get on the best flight when there are flights available. * Immunity Cards - Gives you or another racer that you play it on automatic safety or immunity on that leg meaning they can't be eliminated even if they are last. * The Joker - Allows you to force all teams to start at the same departure time on the next leg of the race. Results The following players participated in the Race. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States > Nicaragua) * Discovery Park, Seattle, Washington, United States (Starting Point) * Seattle to Managua, Nicaragua * Managua (Ancient Footprints of Acahualinca) (Covered in Ash or Covered in Mud) * Managua (Plaza Inter Shopping Center) (Who Can Handle Brain Freeze?) * Managua (Plaza Alba) In the first Detour of the race, the choice was between Covered in Ash and Covered in Mud. In Covered in Ash, racers had to blow away ash to reveal different coloured tiles . Once they had found three sets of matching coloured tiles, an archaeologist would give them their next clue. In Covered in Mud, the racers had to use a chopped up ancient mud footprint and put it back together again. Once they correctly formed the ancient mud footprint, an archaeologist would give them their next clue. In the race's first Roadblock, the racers had to search the 4000m2 area of Plaza Inter Shopping Centre to find the marked ice cream shop (POPS). Upon entering the shop, they were given a menu with the pricing of all the different flavours. Once the racers solved all the pricing equations correctly, the store manager would give them their next clue. Additional Task * At the Starting Line in Discover Park, racers had to search through a huge document containing 4,000 letters searching for the ONE country that appeared within it. Cards Used * Dylan used an Award Card on himself. Dylan's initial placement was 9th, but jumped to 4th because of the Award Card. * Timster used two Award Cards on himself. Timster's initial placement was 13th, but remained at 13th after the Award Cards were used as well. * Jonah used the First Class Card on himself. Penalties * Darcy received a 1-hour time penalty for being unable to complete the final Route Info clue. This ultimately led to Darcy's elimination. Advantages * Chase got the first choice between The Joker, the Express Pass or an additional card. Chase chose the Express Pass. * Jacob got the second choice between The Joker or an additional card. Jacob chose The Joker. * As Alan finished in third place, he received what was left over, which was an additional card Leg 2 (Nicaragua > Peru) * Managua (Plaza Alba) * Managua to Lima, Peru * Lima (Larco Museum) (Who's Got A Keen Eye?) * Lima (Park of the Legends) * Lima (Estadio Nacional de Lima) (Kick It or Sing It) * Lima (Plaza Mayor) In this leg's Roadblock, racers were given a small segment of art pieces and had to find the full picture for each in the museum. Once racers correctly matched all the art pieces with their picture, a local artist would give them their next clue. In the Detour on this leg, the choice was between Kick It and Sing It. In Kick It, racers had to score seven penalty shootout goals. Once they successfully scored seven goals, the goalkeeper would give them their next clue. In Sing It, racers had to sing a Spanish song whilst filling in the missing lyrics. Once they remembered all the lyrics and finished the song, the professional singer would give them their next clue. Cards Used * Nick S used an Award Card on himself. Nick S's initial placement was 5th, but jumped to 3rd because of the Award Card. * Brogs used an Immunity Card on himself. Brogs was the last team to arrive, but was not eliminated as he was immune. As CJ was the second last team to arrive, CJ was eliminated from the race. Leg 3 (Peru > Iceland) * Lima (Plaza Mayor) * Lima to Reykjavik, Iceland * Reykjavik (Hofdi House) (Who Knows History?) * Reykjavik (Fotografi) (Buy The Picture or Create The Picture) * Reykjavik (Blue Lagoon) In this Roadlbock, the racers faced a quiz about the basic components of the Cold War. Racers would only have one attempt at the quiz, so for every incorrect answer they received a 5-minute time penalty. Once the racers finished the Cold War Quiz, the army cadet would give them their next clue. In the Detour at Fotografi, the choice was the between Buy The Picture and Create The Picture. In Buy The Picture, racers had to ask questions to work out which photograph they had to buy. The first question was free, but every other question after it would incur a 3-minute time penalty. Once racers selected the correct photograph, the photographer would give them their next clue. In Create The Picture, racers had to complete a jigsaw puzzle of a photograph. Once they completed the jigsaw correctly, the photographer would give them their next clue. Cards Used * Dylan used a Penalty Card on Brogs. This did not affect Brogs' overall placement. * Nick N used a Penalty Card on Brogs. This did not affect Brogs' overall placement. Penalties * Jacob, Ethan, Chase, Jerry, Noob, Jonah, Timster, and Brogs all received a 45-minute time penalty because they travelled by taxi from Reykjavik Airport to Hofdi House. * Brogs received an additional 30-minute time penalty as Dylan and Nick N chose to use their Penalty Cards on Brogs. Leg 4 (Iceland > Spain) * Reykjavik (Blue Lagoon) * Reykjavik to Benidorm, Spain * Benidorm (West Beach Promenade) (Past or Present) * Benidorm to Ibiza, Spain * Ibiza (Cinema Paradiso Ibiza) (Who Loves Going To The Movies?) * Ibiza (Castillio de Ibiza) In this leg's Detour, the choice was between Past and Present. In Past, the racers had to go fishing and catch ten fish. Once racers caught ten fish, the local fisherman would give them their next clue. In Present, the racers had to find Gran Hotel Delfin and find the storage room with suitcases. Racers had to get their suitcase out the room by moving the other suitcases out the way. Once the racers got their suitcases out the room, they can open up the suitcase and find their next clue inside. For the Roadblock, racers were shown images containing parts of three movie posters merged together. Racers had to correctly identify the three movies merged together before moving onto the next image. Once the racers completed all the images, the popcorn seller would give them their next clue. Cards Used * Anthony used his Award Card on himself. Anthony's initial placement was 2nd, but jumped up to 1st because of the Award Card. * Jacob used his Immunity Card on himself. Jacob finished 2nd overall in this leg, therefore, wasted his Immunity Card. Leg 5 (Spain > Finland) * Ibiza (Castillio de Ibiza) * Ibiza to Helsinki, Finland * Helsinki (Linnanmaki) (Thrill or Skill) * Helsinki (Old Market Hall) (Who Likes To Shop?) * Helsinki (Helsinki Central Railway Station) In the Detour at Linnanmaki, the choice was between Thrill or Skill. In Thrill, racers had to complete a word puzzle within a certain amount of time before riding a rollercoaster. The faster they completed the word puzzle, the faster the rollercoaster would go. Once the racers completed the roller coaster ride, the ride engineer would give them their next clue. In Skill, racers had to complete a series of arcade games including popping the water balloon and skee ball. Once racers complete both arcade games, the sideshow entertainer would give them their next clue. At the Roadblock in Old Market Hall, the racers had to use a shopping list to get as close to the target budget ($86.48) as possible. For every $0.50 off, the racer would receive a 3-minute time penalty or only a 1-minute time penatly per $0.50 if they are below the budget. Once the racers submitted their lists, the Old Market Hall manager would give them their next clue. Cards Used * Brogs used his Freeze Card on himself. This stopped his time for 5 minutes during the first Route Info puzzle on this leg. * Alan used his Skip Card on himself. Alan chose to Skip the Roadblock. Leg 6 (Finland > Serbia) * Helsinki (Helsinki Central Railway Station) * Helsinki to Belgrade, Serbia * Belgrade (Hotel Moskva) (Balls or Books) * Belgrade (Gardos Tower) (Nobody used it) (Who's Ready To Scale The Tower?) * Belgrade (Ada Ciganlija) In the Detour, the choice was between Balls and Books. In Balls, racers had to use a double tennis ball shooter and calculate the right spot to position it, so that both balls would land in separate landing zones. Once both balls hit the landing zone, the tennis coach would give them their next clue. In Books, racers had to complete a paragraph of text about the book "The Bridge on the Dina" by Nobel Prize winning author, Ivo Andric. However, racers only had 30 seconds to type out the paragraph. Once the racers completed the paragraph within the time limit, the person dressed up as Ivo Andric would give them their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, the racers had to complete all the rungs on a ladder then climb up it to reach the top of the tower. Racers had to work out where each rung went and complete the ladder before climbing up. Once racers completed the ladder and climbed it, they could grab their next clue at the top. Cards Used * Anthony played his Award Card on himself. Anthony's initial placement was 3rd, but jumped up to 1st because of the Award Card. * Jacob played his Freeze Card on himself. This stopped his time for 5 minutes during the first Route Info puzzle on this leg. * Alan played his Freeze Card on himself. This stopped his time for 5 minutes during the first Route Info puzzle on this leg. Alan also played his Award Card. Alan's initial placement was 7th, but jumped up to 4th because of the Award Card. * Nick N played his Skip Card on himself. Nick N chose to Skip the Detour. * Jonah played his Award Card on himself. This did not affect his placement. Leg 7 (Serbia > Gambia) * Belgrade (Ada Ciganlija) * Belgrade to Serekunda, Gambia * Serekunda (Makasutu Culture Forest) (Who Likes The Outdoors?) * Serekunda (Serekunda Batik Factory) (Design It or Ship It) * Serekunda (Westfield Junction) In this Roadblock, the racers had to search and navigate the forrest for specific animals. Once the racers found all the animals, the forrest adventure guide would give them their next clue. In the leg's Detour, the choice was between Design It and Ship It. In Design It, racers had to recreate a batik design. All the details had to match to complete this task. Once the racer recreated the batik design EXACTLY right, the factory manger would give them their next clue. In Ship It, racers had to work out how many batiks each of the five local shops wanted. Once the racer calculated how many each local shop wanted correctly, the factory manager would give them their next clue. Cards Used * Anthony used his Skip Card on himself. Anthony chose to Skip the Roadblock. Anthony also used his Award Card on Chase. This did not affect his placement. * Ethan used his Skip Card on himself. Ethan chose to Skip the Roadblock. Penalties * Brogs received a 4-hour time penalty for not completing the Roadblock. This ultimately led to his elimination. Leg 8 (Gambia > Zambia > Kenya) First Half * Serekunda (Westfield Junction) * Serekunda to Livingstone, Zambia * Livingstone (Railway Museum) - (Who's Ready To Get Back On Track?) * Livingstone (Victoria Falls) (Safari Adventure or Canoe Expedition) * Livingstone (Victoria Falls Bridge) As Ethan chose to use his Fast Forward card at the Railway Museum, this created a Fast Forward clue for him at this point. The racers had to work out the location of the next Pit Stop from the picture provided. The first team to work out the Pit Stop location would win the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop at Victoria Falls Bridge. In the first Roadblock of this leg at the Railway Museum, racers used provided pieces of track to hook up four different sets of stations. The pieces had to be placed, so that they didn't intersect. Once the racers connected the stations correctly, the train driver would give them their next clue. In the first Detour of this leg at Victoria Falls, the choice was between Safari Adventure and Canoe Expedition. In Safari Adventure, racers had to find Safari animals in a word search. Once the racers found all the Safari animals in the puzzle, the safari guide would give them their next clue. In Canoe Expedition, the racers had to get in a canoe and search floating buoys for one that had their next clue. Once they found the right buoy, they could collect their clue and keep on racing. Cards Used * Ethan used his Fast Forward Card on the first half of this leg at the Railway Museum, but was unaware at the time that this was a Double-Length leg. The Fast Forward only took him to the mid-leg Pit Stop at Victoria Fall Bridge. Second Half * Livingstone to Mombasa, Kenya * Mombasa (Elephant Tusks) (Ethan used the Diversion on Anthony) ** Mombasa (Shree Jain Temple) * Mombasa (Mamba Village) (Who's Ready To Meat Big Daddy?) * Mombasa (Ngomongo Village) (Flowers or Animals) * Mombasa (Fort Jesus) In the second Roadblock of this leg, racers had to chop up meat for Big Daddy; a 110-year old crocodile who is said to be one of the oldest in the world. Once the racers prepared a total of 800 kilos of meat, the zoo keeper would give them their next clue. In the second Detour of this leg, the choice was between Flowers and Animals. In Flowers, racers had to search through a list of ID numbers for the different flowers and find the ID number that appeared twice. Once racers found the correct ID number, the florist would give them their next clue. In Animals, racers had to choose a bird and try and get it to fly from one pole to another within 15 seconds or less. Once they bird completed the flight within the time limit, the bird keeper would give them their next clue. Cards Used * Noob used his U-Turn Card on Alan. Alan had to complete both sides of the Detour on the second-half of the leg at Ngomongo Village. * Anthony used his Immunity Card on himself. Anthony finished in 5th Place, which was not last, so the Immunity was wasted. * Jacob used his Joker Card. This forced all teams to depart at the SAME TIME on the next leg of the race. * Anthony, Chase, and Jacob all used a Penalty Card on Alan. This led to Alan receiving a 45-minute time penalty when he checked-in. Leg 9 (Kenya > Mongolia) * Mombasa (Fort Jesus) * Mombasa to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia * Ulaanbaatar (Zaisan Memorial) * Ulaanbaatar (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park) (Who Likes To Row?) * Ulaanbaatar (Chinggis Square) (Private or Public) * Ulaanbaatar (Choijin Lama Temple) In the Roadblock, racers had to navigate the Tuul River down a marked course. Once they reached the end of the course, the rowing instructor would give them their next clue. In the leg's Detour, the choice was between Private and Public. In Private, racers had to give a speech in front of political figures at Government Palace in Chinggis Square. Once the racers completed their speech with the correct facts, the President of Mongolia would give them their next clue. In Public, racers had to put on a show to attract Mongolian locals. Once racers got at least 15 Mongolian locals to watch their show, the police officer would give them their next clue. Penalties * Chase received a 30-minute time penalty for taking a Taxi to Zaisan Memorial instead of going By Foot. Leg 10 (Mongolia > Papua New Guinea) * Ulaanbaatar (Choijin Lama Temple) * Ulaanbaatar to Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea * Port Moresby (Sir Hubert Murray Stadium) (Physical or Mental) * Port Moresby (Port Moresby International School) (Who's Ready For An International Test?) * Port Moresby (PNG Football Stadium) In this leg's Detour, the choice was between Physical or Mental. In Physical, racers had to do taekwondo; the event Papua New Guinea got 15 of their medals from the 2015 Pacific Games. The racers would be shown a sequence and would have to recite it correctly within one minute. Once they completed the sequence within the minute, the taekwondo instructor would give them their next clue. In Mental, racers were given a series of instructions and had to follow them to work out which flag, on the grid provided, they landed on. Once the racers correctly worked out each flag, they would receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, racers had to take an international test by using the countries provided and putting them in the correct order (Most Northern to Most Southern). Once the racers got the countries in order, the teacher would give them their next clue. Leg 11 (Papua New Guinea > Australia) * Port Moresby (PNG Football Stadium) * Port Moresby to Brisbane, Australia * Brisbane (Treasury Casino) (Who Likes To Gamble?) * Gold Coast (Adrenalin Park) - (Beach Life or Park Life) * Gold Coast (Lamington National Park) In the penultimate Roadblock, racers had to unlock a safe to get their next clue, but there was a twist. Racers had the option to go for an advantage in the Final Leg, but this would take up more of their time. Once the racers unlocked their next clue, they could continue racing. In the penultimate Detour, the choice was between Beach Life and Park Life. In Beach Life, racers had to complete a series of beach related word puzzles then build one hundred sand castles. Once the racers completed the puzzles and all the sand castles, the lifeguard would give them their next clue. In Park Life, racers had to match up different facts with different theme parks from across the world. Once the racers got all the facts matched up correctly, the Adrenalin Park manager would give them their next clue. Leg 12 (Australia > United States) * Gold Coast (Lamington National Park) * Gold Coast to Seattle, Washington, United States * Seattle (Museum of Flight) (Pilot or Co-Pilot) * Seattle (Amazon Spheres) * Seattle (Safeco Field) (Who's Ready To Play Their Cards Right?) * Seattle (Discovery Park) In the final Detour, the choice was between Pilot or Co-Pilot. In Pilot, racers had to navigate their plane through gates in the correct order. Once racers worked out they had to go in order of the destinations they flew to and went through the gates correctly, the pilot would give them their next clue. In Co-Pilot, racers must spot planes flying overhead with unique serial numbers. Once racers worked out what the serial numbers represented (the eliminated racers) and put them in order, the co-pilot would give them their next clue. In the race's final Roadblock, racers had to work out where to put the 48 cards with numbers on a scoreboard. Once racers correctly put all the numbers in the right spots, the mascot, Mariner Moose, would give them their final clue. Additional Task * At the Amazon Spheres, racers had to sort Amazon parcels by working out which ones had valid postal addresses and which ones did not. Once all the parcels had been sorted correctly, the parcel worker would give the racers their next clue.